Razorfen Downs
=History= :Crafted from the same mighty vines as Razorfen Kraul, Razorfen Downs is the traditional capital city of the quilboar race. The sprawling, thorn-ridden labyrinth houses a veritable army of loyal quilboar as well as their high priests - the Death's Head tribe. Recently, however, a looming shadow has fallen over the crude den. Agents of the undead Scourge - led by the lich, Amnennar the Coldbringer - have taken control over the quilboar race and turned the maze of thorns into a bastion of undead might. Now the quillboar fight a desperate battle to reclaim their beloved city before Amnennar spreads his control across the Barrens. =Summary= * Also known as: RFD * Found in: The Barrens, at the far southern edge, east side * Enemy Level Range: 35-40 * End Boss: Amnennar the Coldbringer * Mini Bosses: Tuten'kash, Mordresh Fire Eye, Glutton, Ragglesnout (Rarespawn) General Notes As a result of being taken over by the Scourge, the mobs that populate RFD are predominantly Undead. The Priest ability Shackle Undead shines here as a staple form of crowd control. The mob groups usually consist of one humanoid caster and several undead tanks. One alternative strategy is to have a Priest Mind Control the caster. This potentially knocks out the enemy caster as he aggroes his fellow mobs, as well as give the Priest the opportunity to use the caster's version of Shackle against the undeads just before it dies. All of this while sitting back. Be sure to not gain aggro and interrupt the Mind Control battle. Also of note are the various patrols and non-elite mobs. These can easily be taken care of with AoE. Be sure to communicate your intent with the group when pulling mobs and Power Word: Shield your AoEers appropriately. In Tuten'kash's chamber, or "the gong room", there are mobs straight ahead to the right, and also to the left. The sharp angle of the left wall may obscure your vision of these mobs, so either scout ahead or remember to tackle this left mob group first. Pulling the right mob group without handling the left may result in adds and eventually a wipe. Deeper into the dungeon, the mobs change to a banshee and skeleton type. The banshees are casters, so plan your anti-caster attack accordingly. Eventually, you may come across what looks like a passable shortcut, and it is. With enough jumping around and wiggling around, it is possible to cut through the spiral pathway, and maybe skipping the Glutton altogether. Quest Guide Quests to get BEFORE Entering Dungeon Horde *An Unholy Alliance (38) - Picked up from Varimathras in Undercity, has pre-requisites (in RFK) - tb - alla *Bring the End (37) - Picked up from Andrew Brownell, in the Mage Quarter in Undercity (74,33) - tb - alla Alliance *Bring the Light (39) - tb - alla Neutral *A Host of Evil (28) - Starts from Myriam Moonsinger in Southern Barrens (in the area outside the instance) - tb - alla Quests Available AFTER Entering Dungeon Neutral *Scourge of the Downs (32) - tb - alla - This is an escort quest/endurance battle. The quest level (37 elite) may not accurately reflect its difficulty. Due to the spawn rate of the mobs, you might not ever exit the combat phase during this battle, excluding you the opportunity to drink for mana. Ration your mana wisely. A good tip is to read what the escort NPC says to see how far along into the battle you are. One important fact is that it doesn't actually matter how many of the spawns you kill, all that matters is surviving long enough. If you can cycle CCs and tanks properly, you can complete the quest having only killed 5 or 6 monsters. Notable Loot NPCs Tuten'kash - "the giant spider" * Silky Spider Cape Back; +11 stamina, +5 spirit * Carapace of Tuten'kash Plate chest; +10 strength, +8 agility, +15 stamina * Also Arachnid Gloves, which are +10 nature resist and two random +9 or +10 bonuses Tuten'kash has a chamber with a gong in it. Be sure to clear out all the mobs in the room, including the first set at the far east exit of the room (you might miss it). When you're ready for the fight, tap the gong. The first wave of mobs will be a set of non-elite spiders from both sides. AoE should take care of this easily. Then the battle will stop, giving you time to mana up again. When you're ready, tap the gong again. The second wave of mobs will be two (or more) elite spiders coming from both sides (four+ total). Try to have the tank intercept as many waves as he can and DPS accordingly. Or, have the main tank and a secondary tank man each side, and try to pull the waves into the middle. Third verse, same as the first. The third wave will actually be Tuten'kash himself, coming from the east exit. Tank and spank accordingly. During the battle, Tuten'kash will probably curse your party with a 15 min debuff affecting your attack and casting speeds. It's suggested that you wait for this debuff to wear off (or have a Mage cure it) before continuing. (note: if for some reason you solo RFD with your high level character, you won't get enough aggro radius to attract the spider waves. Come down from the gong, or you'll have to chase the mobs around the dungeon) Lady Falther'ess As of 8/1/2006 she is no longer in RFD, due to the end of the scourge invasion event. An Invasion boss, banshee, appears in one of the cages in Murder Pens, disguised as a human female. Hits pretty hard with shadow damage. *Lady Faltheress's Finger Shadow caster's Wand *Mantle of Lady Falther'ess Healer cloak Glutton - Abomination model, patrols the spiral * Fleshhide Shoulders Leather shoulders; +5 strength, +6 agility, +15 stamina Mordresh Fire Eye - skeleton model * Mordresh's Lifeless Skull Offhand; +5 stamina, +11 spirit * Deathmage Sash Cloth waist; +6 stamina, +15 intellect * Glowing Eye of Mordresh Neck; +5 intellect, +11 spirit Mordresh sits atop a pile of skulls, surrounded by non-elite skeletal mobs. One common strategy here is to pre-shield an AoEer, have them run in, aggro all of the skeletons, and go to town. Meanwhile, the rest of the group can concentrate on tanking and spanking Mordresh. Plaguemaw the Rotting * Plaguerot Sprig Wand, 37.2 DPS; +7 shadow resistance, Mage only * Swine Fists Leather hands; +8 strength, +8 agility Ragglesnout * Board Champion's Belt Mail waist; +15 strength, +6 stamina * Savage Boar's Guard Shield, 1287 armor, 22 block; +11 strength, +6 stamina * X'caliboar Two-hand sword, 37.3 DPS; +20 strength, +8 stamina Amnennar the Coldbringer - Lich King model, final boss, summons adds that can safely be ignored * Robes of the Lich cloth chest; +20 stamina, +10 intellect * Icemetal Barbute plate head; +15 strength, +10 stamina, +7 spirit, +10 frost resist * Deathchill Armor mail chest; +3 stamina, +9 intellect, +20 spirit * Bonefingers leather hands; +9 stamina, +9 intellect * Coldrage Dagger (Thottbot) dagger, 29.7 DPS; chance on hit to launch a bolt of frost at enemy causing 20 to 30 damage and slowing movement by 50% for 5 sec. Notable Static Drops (all BoE) * Corpseshroud Cloth head; +5 agility, +19 intellect, +6 spirit * Death's Head Vestment Cloth chest; +8 strength, +12 stamina, +13 spirit * Freezing Shard Wand, 35.8 DPS; increase Frost spells and effects by 10; Mage only * Manslayer Two-hand axe, 34.5 DPS; +8 stamina, +38 attack power * Quillshooter Bow, 20.0 DPS * Quillward Harness Leather chest; +8 strength, +19 agility * Thoughtcast Boots Cloth boots; +3 stamina, +7 intellect, +13 spirit Category:Instances Category:Scourge Category:Quilboar Category:Caves Category:Crypts Category:Subzones Category:Zone:The Barrens Category:Instance:Razorfen Downs